Vocaloid -Seven Deadly Sins- PRIDE
by Hime.Raven
Summary: Seven deadly sins, 7 dosa gu tentang 7 dosa ini sudah sering kita dengar di Youtube dan yang menyanyikannya adalah vocaloid, Pada kesempatan ini Hime memberikan sudut pandang saya tentang lagu "Daughter Of Evil". Penasaran kan? baca ajya cin..jangan lupa di review yachh/eh


FANFICTION

Cerita Ini Saya adaptasi dari lagunya si Rin Kagamine yaitu "Aku No Musume" (kira-kira inilah sudut pandang saya tentang lagu Vocaloid tersebut)

WARNING!:

Banyak Typo Akut!, dan cerita berdasarkan unsure pandang saya seorang jadi kalau ada yang merasa tidak setuju boleh dituliskan di Review hanya saja jangan melemparkan komentar dengan bahasa yang tidak baik karena hal tersebut dapat membuat saya Akut saya kalian (itu takut nak!)

Disclaimer: VOCALOID dan teman-temannya bukan milik saya karena bila hal tersebut terjadi saya akan membuat idol group dari vocaloid mengingat saya WOTA akut!/duesh

Pada suatu hari hiduplah dua anak kembar dengan jalan hidup yang berbeda. Kagamine Rin sang Kakak merupakan seorang Hime-sama (ngikutin gue nih Rin jadi hime-sama akut!)sedangkan Adiknya kagamine len adalah seorang butler.

Rin: len! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?

Len: oh rin, aku sedang membuat mahkota menggunakan bunga-bunga ini, mengingat bahwa anda ingin menjadi ratu maka saya membuatkan mahkota ini.. sini aku pakein *makein Rin mahkotanya*

Rin: bagaimana?

Len: wow Rin, anda sangat cantik

Rin: terima kasih len

Ratu: RIN! MAMA KAN SUDAH BILANG GA USAH MAIN SAMA BUTLER SINI KAMU!

Rin: Tapi dia kan adikku!

Ratu: Nggak lagi! *menarik tangan Rin menjauh dari len*

Rin :LENN! *Nangis dan teriak*

Len: Tunggu aku Rin! Aku pasti akan berada disampingmu!

10 Tahun telah berlalu, sang Ratu pun meninggal, Rin yang berumur 14 Tahun tumbuh menjadi Ratu yang kikir, saat rin sedang di taman dia bertemu kembali dengan len

Len: *meletakkan mahkota bunga dikepalanya *

Rin: *kaget* LENN! *sambil menangis bahadua dan memeluk Len*

Len: Yang Mulia, tolong jangan lakukan hal tersebut, seorang ratu tidak boleh memeluk seorang pelayan!

Rin: maaf, aku hanya senang.. akhirnya kita berjumpa kembali

Len: seperti apa yang telah saya janjikan 10 tahun yang lalu

3 bulan berlalu dan seorang warga dating ke istana Rin

Meiko: Yang Mulia, kami membutuhkan pertolongan anda

Rin: apa!? Kamu berharap pertolongan saya tapi kamu sendiri tidak sujud dihadapan Ratumu! RAKYAT JELATA MEMANG TIDAK TAHU SOPAN SANTUN

Meiko: *bersujud* maafkan kelancangan saya yang mulia, tetapi saya sebagai perwakilan rakyat membutuhkan bantuan yang mulia.

Rin: apa yang kau butuhkan?

Meiko: kami kekurangan supply makanan tolonglah kami yang mulia,banyak anak-anak dan lanjut usia yang kelaparan

Rin: sudah saya katakana setiap saat! Kalian hanya bermalas-malasan penghasilan kalian tidak ada gunanya untuk saya, jadi untuk apa saya mengurusi kalian! Pergi sana! Saya tidak mau melihat kamu disini lagi!len!

Len: Yang Mulia?

Rin: Usir dia dari istana saya, saya tidak mau melihat dia disini lagi! Orang seperti mereka tidak pantas berada disini!

Ken: baiklah yang mulia

Meiko: ANDA PASTI AKAN MEMBAYAR HAL INI!

Hari berikutnya

Rin: Len! Kita akan pergi berbelanja!

Len: baiklah yang mulia

Di pasar  
Rin: kamu cari keperluanmu, aku disini nungguin kamu

Len: baiklah yang mulia

Len pun bertabrakkan dengan putrid miku dan pangeran kaito

Miku: ah, maafkan saya *tersenyum sambil membantu len berdiri*

Len: gapapa kok, justru saya yang minta maaf putrid

Miku: *menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona*

Len: *blush *

Kaito: ayo miku!

Miku: b-baik tuan kaito!

Rin menyadari rasa cinta kaito terhadap miku sehingga itu membuat hatinya sedih (akut!) sesampainya di istana dia berbicara berdua dengan len tentang "misi rahasia"

Rin: *menangis* len.. dia tidak mencintaikuu

Len: jangan bersedih yang mulia, saya ada disini, saya akan melakukan segala hal agar melihat anda tersenyum, jadi saya mohon jangan menangis.

Rin: Benarkah kamu akan melakukan segala hal untukku? Karena aku sangat ingin kau melakukan sesuatu padaku yaitu… Membunuh Miku

Len:*terkejut dan berpikir beberapa saat* Bila hal tersebut dapat membuat anda tersenyum, saya akan melakukannya

Dan len menjalankan 'misi rahasianya'

Len: Miku.. *memeluknya dan mengeluarkan air mata*

Miku: len*memeluk len dengan hangat*

Len: maafkan diriku, aku tidak pantas memilikimu dan kamu tidak pantas untuk mati disini

Miku: Len, nyawamu jauh lebih berharga dari milikku.. dan dengan adanya dirimu dia pasti akan berubah menjadi lebih baik

Len:*tertunduk*

Miku: *tersenyum dengan ramahnya*

Len: a-aku tidak bisa melakukan ini

Miku: Tidak apa-apa

Len: Aku mencintaimu *menusuk miku dengan pisau*

Miku: *tersenyum* Aku juga mencintaimu *menghembuskan nafas terakhir*

Len: MIKUU! *menangis*

Dan len pun kembali ke istana

Rin: *memeluk Len* terima kasih adikku

Len: Apapun untuk anda yang mulia

Kaito dan meiko pun balas dendam

Meiko: *dengan para tentara* CARI SI RATU! DAN TANGKAP DIA HIDUP-HIDUP!

Kaito: SERANG!

Di dalam istana

Len: yang mulia, kita sudah terkepung hanya satu yang akan selamat

Rin: dan kamulah yang akan keluar!

Len: tapi aku ingin melindungimu!

Rin: pergilah! Kamu sudah melakukan segalanya dengan benar! Sudah saatnya aku mwmbalas segala kebaikanmu

Len: Rin! Kamu Ratuku!

Rin: not anymore! Pergi yang jauh! INI PERINTAH!

Len: *kabur* maafkan aku

Akhrina kaito dan meiko berhasil menemukan Rin

Rin: *duduk di singgasanya dengan senyum arogan*

Meiko: Sudah siap untuk mati, yang mulia?

Rin: … *laugh* ahahahahahahahahaha do what should you do!

Kaito:tch, pengawal! Tangkap dia!

Guards : baiklah! *ikat rin*

Kaito: kita akan mengeksekusi dia hari ini pada saat bel gereja berbunyi

Dan bel gereja berbunyi. Rin berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia akan di-eksekusi dengan dagu yang di angkat tinggi dirinya berjalan dengan penuh wibawa

Rin: *Saat sudah dipalung* oh! Ini saatnya snack siang!

Dan akhirnya pisau tersebut memotong kepala putri sombong tersebut

-THE END-

*phew* kerjaan yang bikin capek AKUT ini pun selesai and yu no? lagu ini salah satu dari 7 deadly sins (pride) kalau kalian mau tahu yang lain cek aja di wikia vocaloid yang kece AKUT tersebut XD

Saya minta Reviewnya aja ya minna! XD biar saya bisa tenang AKUT/what mengingat ini fict kedua hime (si raven males banget bikini fict ppacaran mele sih)

Udah dulu ya.. Hime capek! Pappoy!


End file.
